The Tale of Goldilocks
by The-Sleeping-Doctor
Summary: A young girl is abandoned by her father in a poor village. She has since then reseeded to steeling from others to sustain herself. But how will her life change when a generous family agrees to take her in. She will face tragedy, love, revenge, and a couple of interesting and magical characters.


It was pitch black. The only sound to be heard was the chirping of the crickets. Goldilocks was hiding behind a food seller's cart. Her eye was on her target for the night. The house on which she set her sight was already into a deep slumber. She knew she neediest not to worry, for her prize was far from the residents sleeping chambers. The only possessions she planed on inquiring were a loaf of bread and perhaps some clean water if she felt they had enough to share. Her hand made it's way to her sheaf which held her sword. She hoped she wouldn't have to put it in use, but she does what she has to to stay alive. She departed from her hiding place and crept to the slumbering cottage. She haltingly opened the wooden door as to not awaken it's inhabitants. She snaked into the kitchen of the home and combed through it's contents until she found what she came for.  
Just as she was about to vacate the home, she heard the sound of distressed footsteps entering into her vicinity. She stood tall where she was knowing she wouldn't make it to the exit on time. She held her sword out in front of her, ready to fight. As the tenants got closer, Goldilocks was able to put faces to the footsteps. She saw a man. He must have been in his early forties with brown hair that has been residing to his back head. On his arm was a gorgeous woman who Goldilocks assumed to be his wife. She had red hair that looked to almost be on fire in the light of their lantern. It went all the way down her back and was pin straight. Their was another shadow behind the couple she just couldn't seem to make out. A child she presumed. Goldilocks braced herself; ready to defend her stole treasure. The man placed his hand on the sword which she still had held out in front of her. His face was surprisingly soft for a man who had just caught a thief.  
"Please" his face shined in the lantern light. It was filled with genuine care. "Sit. I will make you some food and some tea."  
Goldilocks returned her sword to it's sheaf.  
"You just caught me stealing from you. Why do you wanna help me?"  
"Well you are clearly starving and it would be unmoral of me to kick a child such as yourself in the streets. Do you have any family?" Goldilocks shook her head.  
"No sir. My mother died when I was an infant and my father. Well I don't know where he is. He dropped me off here two years ago when I was 8 been on my own ever since."  
"Well you are welcome to stay here if you want to. I wouldn't want to be out there on your own." The woman spoke. Her voice was soft and gentle.  
"No I could never ask any one to do such a thing for me. Times are already so tough. I would be just another mouth to feed. I will just give you your bread and be on my way."  
"You will do no such thing. Come sit I will I make a bed for you." Said the mother and she glided down the hallway to another room.  
"What is your name miss" the man asked. His voice was caring but tough.  
She stood up strait and full of pride. She put out her hand  
"Goldilocks."  
"Well hello Goldilocks. My name is Elijah. That was my wife Rebekah. And this is my son Nathaniel."  
The child that has been standing behind his father finally appeared. He had untidy dark hair that swept across his face and hang over his dark brown eyes that light up in the fire. He stood a foot taller then Goldilocks and he share his father's kind face and tough stature. He held out his hand and Goldilocks took it. His brought her hand i his lips and placed a kiss on it. As he let her hand go their eyes caught each other and locked for just a moment. Goldilocks' breath caught in her throat. They stood still looking. Just looking. The moment was interrupted by Rebekah walking back from the hallway  
"It's all set up".  
"Thank you for this. I could never imagine meeting such kind souls as yourselves, You are truly saints?"  
With this she strolled down the hallway into her new bedroom and as she drifted into a well need slumber, she smiled to herself, knowing she just began a whole new chapter in her life.


End file.
